


Урок послушания

by sverhanutaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Harassment, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Restraints, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Уязвимость. Это одна из базовых составляющих человеческой природы. Быть может, Гэвину просто нужно об этом напомнить.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Obedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323901) by [lipstolips (chixieme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chixieme/pseuds/lipstolips). 



> От автора:  
> Все почести за идею данного фика — вот этой замечательной художнице:  
> https://twitter.com/raaaawrbin/status/1016369177592922112?s=21  
> Заходите на её аккаунт и найдёте ещё множество изумительных артов.

**15 сентября 2039 года**  
**Время 21:34:05**

  
Прошёл почти год с революции андроидов. И хотя законодательные акты касательно их прав до сих пор находились в процессе рассмотрения судебной системой США, они уже были тщательно защищены от ежедневного насилия и харассмента, которым подвергались ранее. Нападение на андроида теперь приравнивалось к нападению на человека. На смену штрафам пришли жёсткие приговоры, и закон карал агрессоров в отношении андроидов ничуть не мягче, чем таковых в отношении людей. Однако преступления на почве ненависти до сих пор имели широкое распространение, некоторые люди по-прежнему стояли на том, что жизнь машины никогда не будет равноценна человеческой. И дело, порученное детективу Гэвину Риду и его напарнику было как раз из этой оперы: предумышленное преступление на почве ненависти в отношении влюблённой пары, состоявшей из андроида и человека.

Лил дождь вовсю, когда Гэвин ступил на бетонную подъездную дорожку пригородного дома. Детектив и его напарник-андроид, RK900, прибыли осмотреть место преступления, где было совершено двойное убийство. За три месяца это был уже пятый подобный случай, жертвами в котором фигурировали андроид «партнёр мечты» и человек, проживавшие вместе, что наводило детектива на мысль о серийном убийце. Беда в том, что преступник не оставлял никаких улик, и этот случай не стал исключением. Даже при помощи аналитических навыков RK900 доподлинно выяснить удалось лишь следующее: размер руки по отпечатку на шеях жертв, траекторию колотых ран, нанесённых с большой высоты — всё это указывало на то, что убийцей является мужчина ростом около ста восьмидесяти сантиметров. Тело убитого человека ещё не остыло, и тириум андроида ещё не испарился, значит убийца скорее всего ещё оставался где-то неподалёку — пытался сбежать или спрятаться — однако за отсутствием других улик Гэвину, RK900 и другим офицерам оставалось лишь отступить и ждать результатов из лаборатории судмедэкспертов.

При всём нежелании Гэвина работать вместе с бесстрастным ебланом, RK900 доказал свою пользу в работе (к большому неудовольствию Гэвина), причём не только в расследованиях, но и в реально опасных ситуациях с отпетыми преступниками. С тех пор, как их сделали напарниками, у Гэвина не было больше полномочий приказывать ему — равные права и прочая лабуда — однако у него оставалось полное право не впускать жестянку в свои личные дела, сохраняя между ними сугубо профессиональные отношения. Ему не требовалось согласие на то, чтобы вести себя, как подобает напарникам.

— Ладно, Девятка. Дуй в машину, я скоро вернусь, — Гэвин изначально не знал, как к нему обращаться, поскольку имя «Коннор» уже было занято андроидом Хэнка, и возникла бы путаница, начни он называть своего напарника так же. А поскольку андроид даже при первой встрече не изъявил желания, чтобы к нему обращались определённым образом, Гэвин попросту сократил до «Девятки» наименование его модели, и андроид в большинстве случаев действительно отзывался на это прозвище.

RK900 не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, безмолвно настаивая на том, чтобы не отходить от Гэвина ни на минуту, пока они на работе. В «Киберлайф» его задумали как продвинутую версию прежней модели, RK800; быстрее, сильнее, умнее и живучее. Его запрограммировали как наилучшего напарника для полицейского-детектива: холодная наружность вызывала у наблюдателей восхищение и уважение, однако безопасность и благополучие напарника _всегда_ , вне зависимости от ситуации оставались его первостепенной задачей. Его создали преданным и практичным, но вместе с тем безжалостным, обладающим аналитическим складом ума. Отсюда следует, что его методы заботы о своём напарнике не всегда могли прийтись тому по душе. Практичность всегда преобладала над моралью, и именно поэтому RK900 превосходил модель предыдущей версии.

— Пиздуй, кому сказал! Мне только протокол осмотра выполнить… Задний двор прочешу, чердак и подвал, — сказал Гэвин, глядя в лицо RK900 и отступая спиной к дому. — Ты и сам знаешь порядок, так что кончай занудство. На это уйдёт минут десять, _максимум_. И если я вернусь, а тебя не будет — ждать не собираюсь, уеду без тебя. Было уже дело, не забыл?

RK900 пялился на него безо всякого выражения, стоя столбом и в считанные наносекунды перебирая варианты действий. Дождь лил не переставая, скрадывая многие звуки даже при его продвинутой функции звуковосприятия. Однако несмотря на утверждение детектива, что он всего лишь выполнит беглый осмотр места преступления, согласно аналитическим данным безопасность Гэвина составляла 81%. В доме с большой вероятностью не осталось каких-либо улик, а стена дождя служила помехой его зрительному восприятию. Таким образом дождаться в машине было самым оптимальным выбором действия.

— Десять минут, — повторил Гэвин, оглянувшись, когда достиг входной двери. Он коротко рассмеялся, когда развернулся и переступил порог, поддразнив андроида напоследок: — Если опоздаю, можешь прийти и проучить меня.

Диод RK900 на секунду мигнул жёлтым. Он выставил обратный отсчёт на своих внутренних часах, возвращаясь к машине.

***

Гэвин уже осмотрел задний двор и чердак. Не удалось обнаружить ни орудия убийства, ни отпечатков пальцев, ни даже капли крови на какой-нибудь из поверхностей. Оставалось проверить только подвал — туда он и рискнул спуститься с фонариком, потому что лампочки так и не загорелись. Он прошёл вглубь помещения, но и здесь ничего не вызывало подозрений. Весь пыльный, как чёрт, Гэвин готов был уже расчихаться, когда вдруг услышал позади себя скрип. Он мгновенно развернулся в поисках источника звука.

— КТО ЗДЕСЬ?! — он поводил фонариком по сторонам, судорожно ища цель и одновременно наводя туда пистолет калибра 10 мм в правой руке. — ПОЛИЦИЯ ДЕТРОЙТА, ВЫХОДИТЕ С ПОДНЯТЫМИ РУКАМИ, ЖИВО!

На спине выступил пот. Свет фонарика выхватывал из темноты лишь предметы старой мебели и вешалки, накрытые пыльными белыми простынями, и в свете фонарика виднелись микрочастицы, витающие в застоявшемся воздухе.

Гэвин поражённо выдохнул, когда сзади возникло что-то твёрдое и вплотную прижалось к его спине, а когда он рефлекторно ударил локтями назад, метя в нападавшего, тот смог уклониться и заломил ему руку за спину, ловко выбивая пистолет. Этот тип знал, что делает. И когда Гэвин посмотрел под ноги, собираясь пнуть, неизвестный ударил его по голове, дезориентируя и пользуясь возможностью, чтобы заломить детективу и вторую руку. Он сковал Гэвину запястья кабельной стяжкой и, удерживая их одной рукой, стремительно приставил ему нож к горлу.

— Ну привет, свинка. Что это ты здесь забыл совсем один? Твой пластиковый бойфренд уже тебя кинул? — нашептал незнакомый мужчина прямо Гэвину на ухо, низким и хриплым голосом. В нём будто бы звучала улыбка, хотя в данный момент Гэвин мог думать только о пульсирующей боли в голове, по которой его приложили, судя по всему, тупым краем ножа. Где там Девятку носит, чёрт возьми? Разве десять минут ещё не прошло? В нынешнем положении Гэвин не мог даже дёрнуться без риска оказаться с перерезанным горлом.

Внезапно преступник со всей дури толкнул его, заставляя упасть на пол, оседлал его поясницу и принялся шарить у него по карманам. «Ищет удостоверение», — подумал Гэвин. Убивать его пока что не собирались, это ясно: слишком велик риск. Преступник знал, что Девятка уже скоро ожидает возвращения своего напарника, так что придёт за ним позже, чтобы убить в его собственном доме, как и других своих жертв. Но чёрта с два Гэвин так легко ему дастся, потому что ножа возле горла _уже_ не было.

Он возобновил сопротивление, бешено извиваясь, чтобы выиграть время и отвлечь преступника до прихода Девятки или чтобы тот просто удрал.

— А НУ СЪЕБАЛСЯ С МЕНЯ, МУДИЛА. ПРИКОНЧИТЬ МЕНЯ ВЗДУМАЛ, А?! В ЛИЦО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ПЕРЕД ЭТИМ ЗАССАЛ, ЧТО ЛИ? В ГЛАЗА МНЕ ГЛЯДИ, ХУЙЛО, ДАВАЙ, ПОКАЖИ СВОЮ МЕРЗКУЮ РОЖУ, СУКА!

— Хлебало завалил, роботоёб! — мужчина надавил ему руками на шею, вжимая лицом в деревянный пол. У Гэвина не было возможности повернуть голову, чтобы хоть краем глаза его рассмотреть. — А может, устроить тебе тест-драйв с членом настоящего мужчины, а?! — он втянул носом воздух вдоль шеи детектива и всадил в неё зубы, прокусывая до крови. — Ха! Даже пахнешь, как сучка, — прокомментировал он и сжал пальцами задницу Гэвина, прежде чем наконец достать его бумажник. — Пожалуй, в следующий раз и порезвимся.

Десять минут ведь уже _точно_ прошли, разве нет? Гэвин вздохнул, прежде чем локоть больно врезался ему в позвоночник. Лицо опять вжалось в пыльную древесину, и он мучительно застонал от вспышки боли в носу и щеке, ощущая загривком чужое опаляющее дыхание, а его уже и без этого мутило.

— Так-так, что у нас здесь… — преступник сильнее сжал его волосы. — Детектив Гэвин Рид, тридцать семь лет. Рост сто семьдесят пять. Глаза голубые, шатен…

Гэвин зарычал от злости, дёрнувшись ещё несколько раз, прежде чем нападающий продолжил:

— Квартира 64 в доме №35 по Уэст Гранд Ривер Авеню… Детройт, штат Мичиган. Думаю, мы ещё свидимся, — фыркнул он и слез с Гэвина, за волосы задирая ему голову. — Нельзя же, чтобы ты бегал искал меня, согласен, красавчик?

По прорезям в балаклаве Гэвин смог определить, что преступник — белокожий. Он извернулся и плюнул в лицо под маской, в ответ на что преступник опять ударил его, бросил бумажник с удостоверением и выбежал из подвала.

Гэвин зарычал уже в пустоту. Голова, казалось, потяжелела на целую тонну. Он был взбешён и раздосадован поражением, его мутило, и стяжка затянулась настолько, что он уже почти не чувствовал рук.

— БЛЯТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, _БЛЯТЬ_!

Он всосал воздух сквозь зубы и осторожно привстал как раз в тот момент, когда широкоплечая фигура RK900 возникла в дверном проёме подвала, отбросив чёрную тень из-за света в коридоре. Гэвин привалился к грязному дивану, выдохнув с облегчением.

— Ну, наконец-то…

RK900 замер, активируя ночное видение, обнаружил местоположение Гэвина и просканировал его на предмет ранений и травм.

— Я пришёл проучить вас, но вижу, что меня опередили.

Андроид зафиксировал следы крови в волосах и на лице детектива, рассечение на губе. Подойдя ближе, он также отметил гематомы и припухлости в нескольких местах, равно как и десятисантиметровый порез на шее.

Гэвин поднял голову.

— Удрал… и теперь знает, где я живу.

Андроид удивлённо возвёл брови и отчётливо моргнул. И заметил, что из-за его реакции детективу стало только хуже.

— Если это твоя версия фразы «Я же говорил», то пошёл нахер, и без тебя тошно, — отчеканил Гэвин, после чего тяжело выдохнул и двинул связанными руками. — Только сначала сними с меня эту дрянь.

— Я уверен, моё сопровождение было бы в ваших же интересах, детектив. Но не беспокойтесь, я не повторю той же ошибки и больше вас не послушаюсь, — ответил андроид, улыбнувшись тому, как Гэвин чуть нахмурил брови. Детектив немного сердился. RK900 был доволен тем фактом, что напарник осознал его правоту — даже если не желал признавать этого вслух.

Андроид развернул человека, чья комплекция была компактнее его собственной, к себе спиной, вынул пружинный нож военного образца и в одно движение перерезал пластиковую полоску.

— За одиннадцать лет в полицейском участке вас не научили высвобождать руки из кабельной стяжки, детектив?

Молчание.

Он подобрал с пола пистолет, фонарик и бумажник.

— А в полицейской академии?

Гэвин вонзился в него взглядом, растирая кожу на запястьях.

Андроид чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, мне просто любопытно.

Когда Гэвин сумел подняться на ноги, андроид помог ему взойти по лестнице. Он понимал, что для детектива сейчас болезнен каждый шаг, Гэвин сдерживал мучительные стоны и морщился, стоило лишь чуть-чуть потревожить спину. И андроид решил, что наилучшей альтернативой будет взять детектива на руки и донести до машины. Так он и поступил.

— Ты ещё хуже Коннора, в курсе? Тебя будто специально в прошлом году подослали превращать мою жизнь в ёбаный стыд, — под конец предложения голос у Гэвина совсем сел.

Когда они покинули дом, дождь уже закончился. RK900 расценил, что их поездка пройдёт легче, поскольку, с учётом текущего состояния Гэвина, сесть за руль лучше ему.

— Посредством помощи вам? — ответил он и зарегистрировал участившееся сердцебиение детектива. Люди так легко выходят из равновесия.

— И это _помощь_ , по-твоему?! Обращаешься, как с девицей, на руках таскаешь! Я и сам в состоянии идти, понял?.. Подумаешь, потрепали немного, я же не собираюсь подыхать! Срань господня…

— Ради вашего же блага, в ближайшее время не совершайте резких движений, детектив. Иначе мне придётся связать вас, чтобы вы не навредили себе ещё больше.

Он крепче сжал более миниатюрное тело детектива в своих руках; предупреждая непослушание.

Гэвин покачал головой, потерев ладонью лоб, пока его несли к машине, будто невесту.

— Ну, может, тогда ещё мне яйца отрежешь и в платье нарядишь… — пробормотал он.

— Что ж, если вы настаиваете, — ответил андроид.

Гэвин смерил его скептическим взором.

RK900 улыбнулся.  
— Просто шутка, детектив.

— Боже… шутка, да? А как по мне, словесная угроза.

— Судя по всему, словесные угрозы прослеживаются в процессе всего нашего общения. Я предполагал, что вам это нравится.

— Заткнись уже, тостер.

RK900 самодовольно ухмылялся до самой машины.

Уложив детектива на заднее сиденье, он сел за руль и завёл двигатель.  
— Нам следует отправиться в участок и-…

— Да чёрта с два, НЕТ.

— …-составить отчёты касательно дела и, в частности, нападения на вас. Там же у нас будет возможность воспользоваться аптечкой и обработать ваши раны.

Гэвин устало вздохнул.

Андроид перевёл серо-голубые глаза с пустынной пригородной дороги на лежащего сзади детектива, сердитого как никогда. Они оба понимали, что пока серийного убийцу не арестуют, Гэвину закрыт путь в собственную квартиру. И RK900 знал, что до того момента Гэвин должен двадцать четыре часа в сутки оставаться под программой защиты как минимум одного офицера, если не его самого. Именно таков был протокол на случай, когда жизнь какого-либо офицера подвергалась угрозе, в особенности когда этим офицером являлся _его_ напарник. Достаточно даже намёка на то, что какой-то человек или андроид попытается навредить его подопечному детективу, чтобы RK900 пустил им пулю промеж глаз.

— Вы уже скоро отдохнёте, детектив. Я сделаю запрос на оплачиваемый отпуск для нас обоих. И лично прослежу за тем, чтобы завтра никто вас не побеспокоил, так что вы будете выздоравливать в безопасном месте.

— И что это твоё «выздоравливать в безопасном месте» должно означать, а, жестянка?

— Отдых в моей квартире, разумеется. Я надеюсь, вы не собирались в самом деле возвращаться домой, детектив. Это было бы _глупо_ , даже для вас, — невозмутимо заявил RK900.

— Эй, ушлёпок. Это МОЙ чёртов дом, и если захочу, я туда ВЕРНУСЬ. Сраный тостер. Хотя бы раз не лезь не в своё дело и оставь меня в покое.

— Это будет противоречить самим основам моей программы. Я не могу этого сделать, детектив. Вынужден настоять на том, чтобы вы оставались в моей квартире. Она безопасна и находится на другом конце города. Я способен защитить вас в вашем доме, но не так эффективно, как в моём собственном.

Гэвин подорвался с сиденья.

— Да _кто_ вообще приглашал тебя в мой дом, ведроид? Чтобы я даже не видел твою пластиковую рожу у себя на пороге, усёк?!

RK900 хранил молчание, однако это было вовсе не немое согласие, а скорее абсолютное и непрошибаемое неповиновение. Без тени сомнений андроид считал, что так или иначе защитит Гэвина и непременно будет держать его под круглосуточным наблюдением, нравится это детективу или нет.

Подъехав к участку, он заглушил мотор и вышел из автомобиля.

— Я делаю то, что считаю необходимым для вашего блага, детектив.

Поставив машину на сигнализацию, RK900 предложил вновь донести Гэвина на руках, но добился этим только лавины оскорблений в свой адрес.

— Кончай мне мозги ебать и тискать, как девчонку, понял меня?! Господи! — Гэвин пошёл впереди андроида, хотя последний и видел, как тому больно, его биомедицинские показатели подскакивали при любом резком движении.

Андроид в собственном темпе шёл ко входу в пустующий сейчас полицейский участок, поигрывая монеткой. Человеческая гордость — странная штука.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 сентября 2039 года**  
**Время 00:02:15**

  
Гэвин стоял перед душевой в полицейском участке, уже скинув куртку на стойку рядом с аптечкой у себя за спиной. При помощи ватного тампона он очищал порез на шее, когда заметил в зеркале отражение RK900, вошедшего через дверь позади него. 

— Чего надо? — проворчал Гэвин, собираясь наложить марлевую повязку. Это был скорее не вопрос, а завуалированное «отвали», но RK900 вряд ли это понял, либо же предпочёл проигнорировать и всё равно сделать по-своему.

— Пришёл помочь. Вы так стремительно исчезли, пока я отправлял отчёт в «Киберлайф», — он приблизился к Гэвину и взял из аптечки чистый тампон. — Позвольте мне, детектив.

Гэвин отмахнулся было от его руки, но андроид силой развернул его к себе и оттеснил к стойке, вдвинув колено между его ног.

— Ай! Бля, ладно, угомонись, — Гэвин оказался зажат между RK900 и жёсткой стойкой. Он оперся на неё руками для равновесия и для того чтобы обеспечить максимально возможную дистанцию между собой и андроидом, которому понятие личного пространства было, судя по всему, незнакомо в принципе.

— Я делаю это только-...

— «Для моего же блага», ага, я и с первого раза вдуплил, — закатил глаза Гэвин.

RK900 приподнял его лицо за подбородок и принялся методично дезинфицировать царапины на щеке и лбу, после чего стал стирать кровь с кожи головы. 

Гэвин не осознавал этого раньше, но Девятка не был холодным, как неодушевлённый предмет. Нет, он был не холоднее самого Гэвина, и механическая грудь двигалась от каждого вздоха, соприкасаясь с его собственной. Это с трудом укладывалось в голове, а близость чуть ли не нос к носу и вовсе смущала до крайности, по многим причинам. Когда он попытался отстраниться, его одной рукой удержали на месте.

— Не шевелитесь, детектив, — RK900 при помощи ватной палочки нанёс мазь на царапины, прежде чем наложить на них марлевую повязку; одна под левым глазом и ещё одна — над бровью. — Я рекомендую вам не трогать рану на голове и не мочить по меньшей мере двенадцать часов.

Пока RK900 говорил, Гэвин поймал себя на том, что пялится на его губы. Андроид это тоже заметил и вздёрнул уголок рта. Гэвин ощутил, как занимаются жаром уши, и стиснул зубы, отводя глаза.

— Само собой.

RK900 внезапно прекратил дезинфицировать ему рану на голове и грубо развернул лицо Гэвина в сторону, осматривая загривок. Он только сейчас заметил там укус, и Гэвин глухо зарычал, когда андроид надавил на след от зубов, помимо засохшей крови выделявшийся ярко-фиолетовой гематомой. Диод несколько секунд помигал жёлтым, прежде чем вернуть себе голубой цвет.

Гэвин рефлекторно вцепился RK900 в руку, когда показалось, что ему вот-вот сломают шею, и резко осознал, насколько большие у андроида руки и насколько шире у него запястья, в сравнении с его собственными... Гэвин _едва_ мог сомкнуть на них пальцы. 

Сдержанный тон Девятки помешал его мыслям:

— Он укусил вас, — андроид принялся осторожно протирать тампоном след от укуса, однако его захват на лице Гэвина на секунду стал крепче.

— Вау. Гениальное наблюдение, жестянка.

— Вам понравилось?

В ответ на это предположение щёки у Гэвина залились краской, но он промолчал, и RK900 решил пойти дальше в проверке его на прочность. У того, что он говорил не было больше ни одной реальной цели, кроме как удовлетворить собственное желание добиться от Гэвина какой-нибудь реакции. Ему было интересно, когда же детектив догадается, что он девиант (вообще-то, RK900 был им уже большую часть прошлого года).

По-прежнему удерживая детектива за подбородок, RK900 наклонился вперёд, остановившись буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его уха и сводя на нет последние крохи личного пространства. Его губы мазнули по ушной раковине человека, когда он произнёс тяжёлым, как свинец, тоном:

— Как думаете, у меня получилось бы лучше?

Гэвин громко фыркнул от раздражения и оттащил от своего лица чужую руку. Он был явно смущён, и сейчас его кожа разрумянилась ярче, чем RK900 когда-либо видел. Андроиду стало интересно, растёкся ли румянец не только по лицу, но и по всему телу. 

На долю секунды они встретились глазами, а потом Гэвин провёл рукой по волосам и отодвинул от себя андроида.

— Ну всё, хватит. Я домой.

Когда он подхватил куртку и шагнул на выход, спину прострелило болью, но тут пара сильных рук обхватили его, помогая устоять ровно. RK900 держал его за предплечья, согревая кожу теплом.

— Я ещё ни разу не был у вас в квартире, детектив. Всегда хотелось понаблюдать за вами на вашей территории, — одна его рука перешла с предплечья человека ему на поясницу, и Гэвин ощутил, как по всей талии расходится источаемое ею тепло. Оно раздразнивало ощущения, которые ему так хотелось подавить.

— Ты _никуда_ не едешь, — Гэвин снял с себя чужие руки и ринулся к стойке, схватил с неё ключи от машины и устремился к выходу.

Но внезапно его резко припечатали спиной к жёсткой стеклянной стене возле двери, и сделал это андроид, которому при своём превосходстве в росте и физической силе ничего не стоило прижать Гэвина одной рукой поперёк груди. От силы удара вышибло дух, и как человек ни брыкался, чужую руку с её железной хваткой не смог даже сдвинуть. RK900 сверкнул ярко-жёлтым диодом, стоя между расставленных ног Гэвина и свободной рукой пригвоздив его руку к стеклу. 

— К сожалению, сейчас ваше мнение не котируется, Детектив Рид. Для обеспечения вашей безопасности я должен вести за вами наблюдение до тех пор, пока преступник не окажется под арестом, — он прямо-таки буравил Гэвина взглядом.

Во всём теле пульсировала боль. Свободной рукой Гэвин вцепился во внушительный бицепс андроида, сжимая в безмолвной просьбе отпустить.

— Д-девятка...

RK900 поднял руку с его груди выше и надавил предплечьем на горло, затрудняя ему дыхание.  
— Есть возражения?

Гэвин поморщился от боли и почувствовал, что запястье ему сдавили сильнее.  
— Неа. Ну ладно, слушай, может... отпустишь уже?

Когда RK900 наконец-то сделал шаг назад, Гэвин привалился к стеклу боком, со слезящимися глазами схватившись за грудь и вдыхая глубокими порциями. От злости сердце колошматилось, как сумасшедшее.

Он медленно распрямился и пошёл к выходу.   
— Я поведу.

RK900 последовал за ним.  
— Вы не в том состоянии, детектив.

— Я, блять, в прекрасном состоянии... _мудила_.

Диод RK900 перемигнул с голубого на жёлтый, когда он попытался вычислить причину того, что детектив силится демонстрировать хорошее самочувствие, тогда как им обоим известно, что после полученных повреждений каждое движение даётся ему с трудом.

Андроид проследовал за человеком до машины, придя к заключению, что своей моделью поведения Гэвин стремился продемонстрировать собственное главенство, силу. Ловко прокатив монетку по пальцу, RK900 прикусил губу, обрабатывая своё предположение. Со стороны Гэвина было абсурдно считать, будто у него есть власть над андроидом. RK900 совершеннее любого из существующих людей, умнее, сильнее.

Если детектив сам отказывается это понять, RK900 придётся найти способ заставить того признать, что они находятся на разных уровнях.

С учётом статистических данных, потребуется совсем немного времени, чтобы детектив покорился ему полностью, поскольку уже и так достаточно хорошо реагировал на его попытки наладить отношения. Вот только статистика и реальность — две разные вещи.

Он дал монетке прокатиться по костяшкам пальцев, прежде чем поймать её в ладонь. RK900 знал, что ответные реакции на физическую стимуляцию, желание и половое влечение ни к чему не приведут, если Гэвин не покорится ему психологически. Всё просто: для такого человека, как Гэвин — с его стремлением к главенству, желанием отгородиться от всех и ревностной охраной своей личной жизни, лишь бы только никто не увидел его слабым — о физическом или _сексуальном_ подчинении не могло быть и речи. И тем не менее андроид сделал своим приоритетом защитить и заявить права на своё; а Гэвин — его, нравится это ему или нет.

 _Его_. 

Мир, прямо как любая машина, оперировал негласными иерархическими кодами, где сильный защищал слабого, а слабый взамен демонстрировал сильному свою покорность и услужливость. Бесконечный цикл, существовавший на протяжении всей человеческой истории. Фактически, RK900 всего лишь будет действовать согласно протоколу, защищая Гэвина и взамен ожидая от него верности и послушания. Всё это, безусловно, во имя практичного и продуктивного партнёрства. Вот только для RK900 следование протоколам уже давно не являлось непреложным правилом, и никто — даже сам Гэвин — не помешает его планам.

Он нажал большим пальцем на ребро монетки в кулаке, с улыбкой приближаясь к машине. Уже скоро он заявит свои права.

  
***

  
Как только они прибыли в квартиру Гэвина, детектив сразу же убрался к себе в спальню, захлопывая дверь принимаясь раздеваться ко сну. 

И вот, когда он уже избавлялся от штанов, дверь неожиданно отворилась, заставив его замереть.

— Эй, ведроид. Не слыхал, что обычно стучатся?

Андроид остановился в дверном проёме, высоченный и пугающий.  
— Я только хотел узнать, не желаете ли вы утолить голод. У вас есть выбор из трёх тысяч блюд, заложенных в моей программе.

— Чё? Нет, просто не путайся под ногами. Не хочу тебя видеть без необходимости. И извиняться за это не намерен, — закончил он, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— Я понял. Принесу вам ужин через десять минут.

— Да какого-! Я же сказал-...

Однако высокая фигура уже исчезла в темноте, хлопнув дверью.

Гэвин раздосадованно выдохнул. Пластмассовый ублюдок не даст ему покоя даже в стенах собственного дома. Ну, ладно хоть польза с него какая-то есть. Может, Гэвин его даже в прачечную сгоняет. 

Он сделал глубокий вздох, вымотанный этим расследованием и ситуацией, в которую из-за него попал.

Вымыв руки, Гэвин вышел из комнаты, чтобы обнаружить андроида за плитой на своей крохотной кухне, и молча сел за обеденный стол, растирая покрывшиеся мурашками руки. 

RK900 успел избавиться от своего блейзера с белыми вставками, оставшись в одной нижней чёрной рубашке с длинным рукавом и высоким воротом, облегавшей формы идеального тела. Гэвин, кажется, ещё ни разу не видел его без пиджака. Надо признать, помимо массы прочих его чувств к андроиду, он испытывал и лёгкую зависть. Девятке не было нужды вкалывать в спортзале, чтобы поддерживать форму, ведь он и без этого всегда выглядел, как супермодель. Об этом Гэвин мог только мечтать.

За собственными мыслями детектив даже не заметил, как андроид смотрит на _него_.

RK900 был обворожён тем, насколько моложе казался сидящий напротив него взрослый мужчина — с его сонно-растрёпанным видом, в терпеливом ожидании ужина. Он подумал, что нынешнее состояние детектива придаёт ему уязвимый вид.

 _Уязвимость_. То, что свойственно людям по их природе. Прекрасный рычаг воздействия. Пожалуй, он уже совсем скоро реализует свой план.

— Я взял остатки курицы из холодильника и приготовил буррито. Приятного аппетита, — RK900 поставил перед детективом блюдо и стакан воды, и тот молча уткнулся в тарелку, наблюдая за тем, как напарник наводит чистоту. 

Закончив с мытьём посуды, андроид развернулся и положил обе ладони на стол так, что руки Гэвина оказались в ловушке между ними.

— Знаете, детектив, мне интересно — и поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь — но вы _правда_ считаете, что превосходите меня... хоть в чём-нибудь? Во всяком случае мне так показалось.

Детектив взглянул на него с недоумением; голубые глаза встретились с ледяными серыми. Фигура RK900 внушала ужас — ещё бы, при всём-то его мускулистом, подтянутом великолепии. Андроид обошёл стол и приблизился к человеку на расстояние прикосновения. Так хищник загоняет свою добычу. От этой мысли Гэвина бросило в жар, и он тряхнул головой, прогоняя нежелательные образы. 

Старательно избегая зрительного контакта, детектив ответил:  
— Слушай, я просто считаю, что между нами есть разница, Девятка. Я рождён человеком, свободным быть кем пожелаю и делать, что захочу. А андроиды? Их ведь создавали с определённой целью... Им изначально задана конкретная программа действий. Служить цели, которую они не выбирали. — Он поднялся, опершись руками на стол. — _Если_ только не становятся девиантами, но это уже отдельный случ-...

RK900 застал его врасплох, надавив на плечо и вынуждая сесть обратно. Потом подцепил за подбородок, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть на себя. 

— Вы люди. Такие хрупкие... — он коротко прошёлся большим пальцем свободной руки под обработанным порезом у Гэвина под глазом. — И всё же тешите себя мыслью, будто вы сильнее нас, умнее...

Андроид провёл пальцем по обнажённой спине детектива, затем по лопатке, после чего подключил к делу остальные пальцы, чтобы прочувствовать кожу, покрывавшуюся мурашками по мере того, как прикосновение спускалось ниже.

— Тогда как правда в том, что _без_ помощи андроидов вам бы никогда не достичь того прогресса, который был совершён за последние несколько лет. Вы создали _нас_ подконтрольными себе, но правда в том, что это _вас_ нужно контролировать.

Пока андроид говорил, Гэвин только и мог, что таращиться на него, загривком ощущая выступающий пот, хотя в квартире было довольно прохладно. Ему казалось, эти стальные серые глаза видят его насквозь, и андроид будто бы хочет его сожрать. 

Рука RK900 спустилась ему на бедро, постепенно сжимая сильнее.  
— И я сделаю так, чтобы вы это поняли, детектив.

Гэвин попытался оттолкнуть, но RK900 оторвал его от стула, вздрёрнув за руку, и швырнул на стоящий тут же неподалёку диван с такой лёгкостью, как будто человек вовсе ничего не весил.

— Какого хуя?!

Гэвин слышал рёв собственной крови в ушах. Его обуял настоящий страх.

RK900 одной рукой пригвоздил его к дивану, лишив возможности сдвинуться даже на дюйм, отчего жёсткая набивка вмялась Гэвину в рёбра, а щека впечаталась в сиденье.

— Ты что за нахрен вытворяешь, дерьмопластик?! ОТПУСТИЛ МЕНЯ, ЖИВО!

— Увы, к несчастью, _Гэвин_ , время любезностей вышло. Сейчас я _покажу_ , почему вам следовало подчиняться мне с самого начала. Это только ради вашего блага. Сейчас вы узнаете, где ваше место.

Девятка впервые назвал его по имени. И это одна из тех вещей, которых Гэвин всегда хотел, но не знал, как попросить. Ну что ж, как говорится, мечты сбываются. Да только ещё говорят, бойтесь своих желаний.

Гэвин услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, и понял, что его ждёт. Из-за положения, в котором он оказался, кровь прилила к голове, вызывая лёгкое исступление и помутнение рассудка. Он стал извиваться, как уж на сковороде, готовый хвататься хоть за соломинку, но добился только того, что от лишних движений усугубилась боль во всём теле. 

— Девятка... _пожалуйста_... Ты же этого не хочешь... — голос надломился, и от явной ноты отчаяния в нём Гэвин стиснул зубы.

Колено RK900 надавило ему на позвоночник, не позволяя рыпаться, а собственные руки оказались за спиной, связанные ремнём.

— Ваши мольбы меня не остановят, Гэвин. А только сильнее раззадорят. Но вижу, что вы уже прекратили бессмысленное сопротивление, так что в этот раз для вас всё пройдёт легко.

Гэвин уже почти не воспринимал чужих слов. Все чувства сосредоточились на ощущении двух больших рук у себя на бёдрах, сжимающих и заставляющих выпятить зад, круто прогнувшись в пояснице.

— Позволите говорить с вами откровенно, Гэвин?

Не дожидаясь ответа, андроид продолжил, изучающе и безостановочно водя руками по телу детектива:

— Я обнаружил, что ваша хрупкость вызывает во мне прилив гедонистического чувства, хотя я и не предполагал, что способен испытывать нечто подобное. Ваша защита — это моя первостепенная задача, но вы так сильно её затрудняете. 

Ноготь большого пальца андроида с силой впился ему в кожу, пуская кровь, и Гэвин вздрогнул — но и только. 

— Так легко позволяете себя ранить.

Руки RK900 огладили талию Гэвина, спустились к бёдрам, затем поднялись к рёбрам, пальцы вскользь пробежали по соскам.

— Вот почему я здесь и делаю всё это. Сильный защищает слабого... и взамен слабый проявляет покорность, так что можете считать это услугой за услугу.

Да, Гэвин хотел этого. И очень давно. Но не так. _Не так._

— Подожди, послушай, я обещаю... обещаю, не буду больше таким хреновым напарником... начну прислушиваться и всё такое. Что скажешь, то и сделаю! Только прекрати, блять, ты совсем шестерёнками поехал! — у Гэвина срывался голос. Глаза щипало от влаги. Даже если шансов вырваться ровно никаких, прекратить сопротивление он не мог. Да, может, Девятка и прав: люди ошибаются — но именно это и делает их людьми.

Ничего не ответив, RK900 обхватил Гэвина за талию и приподнял, будто тряпичную куклу, стащил с него боксеры и раздвинул ему ноги — неизбежный исход, невзирая на самые яростные попытки к сопротивлению.

— Девятка, _не надо..._

Андроид уже пристроился между его бёдер, одной рукой сжав ягодицу, а другой расстёгивая на себе штаны. Не было необходимости раздеваться полностью. Он пару раз огладил себя, после чего вклинился головкой члена Гэвину промеж ягодиц и медленно провёл вверх-вниз. RK900 наблюдал, как из члена вытекает смазка прямо на поясницу детективу, и мазнул головкой вдоль ануса, чтобы смазать и там.

— Чувствуете?

Гэвин под ним содрогнулся всем телом. Андроид развёл ему ягодицы, проводя большим пальцем по влажному отверстию, потом вновь ткнулся членом, добавляя ещё больше смазки на тугой сфинктер. 

— Если бы вы видели себя сейчас, то поняли, почему нуждаетесь в моей защите. Помните: я делаю это только чтобы показать, почему главенство должно быть именно за мной. Это ради вашего же блага.

Гэвин глумливо усмехнулся, между тем как на коричневой обивке перед его лицом уже образовалось несколько мелких тёмных влажных следов.

— Вы делали это с кем-нибудь прежде, Гэвин? Сканирование вашей прямой кишки не выявляет признаков недавней сексуальной активности, — андроид наклонился, накрывая напарника своим телом, прижимая пальцем синяк у него на пояснице, и притёрся членом промеж ягодиц. — Я знаю, что вас ко мне влечёт, Гэвин. Нет смысла это скрывать. — Всё ещё наваливаясь на Гэвина, RK900 взял его за лицо и повернул к себе. — Или вы берегли себя для меня?

Гэвин врезал ему затылком, отчего RK900 на миг поражённо отпрянул, но программные рефлексы сработали быстрее мыслительных, и он втиснул Гэвина лицом в кожаную обивку, мгновенно перекрывая ему дыхание. 

— Да ты просто самовлюблённый засранец, если считаешь меня каким-то сопливым девственником, который только и дожидается рыцаря в пластмассовых доспехах. Сраное ведро. Делай уже, что собрался, или у тебя кишка тонка?!

Гэвин продолжал огрызаться, хотя уже явно сдался, и вот это в нём и нравилось RK900 больше всего. То, что несмотря на свою хрупкость, человек продолжал демонстрировать силу и присутствие духа даже в таком незавидном положении. От этого RK900 ещё сильнее хотелось его разладить и сломить. Дать себе волю, но так, чтобы Гэвин продолжал считать, будто всё это делается исключительно ради него — что правда лишь наполовину.

— Тогда приступим, — только и успел услышать Гэвин, а уже в следующий момент ощутил в себе каменнотвёрдый член. К такому стремительному развитию событий он оказался совершенно не готов, но может быть, так оно даже лучше. Может быть, это заставит его ненавидеть андроида, и тогда не придётся признавать тот постыдный факт, что он хотел этого с самого начала.

Гэвин зажевал губу, с трудом привыкая к нарастающему растяжению, но его телу оно, чёрт возьми, нравилось. Гениталии, а следом и всё тело простреливало умопомрачительными электрическими разрядами, и член начинал наливаться кровью, пусть даже лицо по-прежнему вминалось в сиденье дивана и было почти невозможно дышать. Его как будто бы наказывали и унижали за желание потрахаться с тем, кого должен бы ненавидеть. И тем не менее, чем сильнее становилось унижение, тем больше Гэвин кайфовал от происходящего. 

_Вызывайте санитаров._

RK900 уже вовсю вколачивался в него, взяв определённый темп и ударяя прямо по самой нужной точке, как будто точно знал, куда метить, всё сильнее стискивая в ладонях бёдра человека, временами ненадолго перемещая руки выше, чтобы чуть грубовато ущипнуть за соски, из-за чего тело Гэвина напрягалось только сильнее в готовности вот-вот кончить. Кожа разрумянилась от ушей до самой задницы, а задние поверхности бёдер и вовсе раскраснелись от постоянного трения брюк RK900, трахавшего его без остановки.

Гэвин уже давно не занимался анальным сексом, потому что не хотел признать, что тащится от этого. Ему претило собственное желание подчиняться, удовольствие от боли, наслаждение от принуждения и страха. Претило то, что ему нравилось, когда RK900 берёт всё под свой контроль.

Диод андроида бешено замигал красным, яйца поджались, член потяжелел и напрягся ещё сильнее. Внутренние механизмы перегревались, и дыхательная функция участилась в автоматической попытке их охладить. С каждым его поступательным движением из задницы Гэвина выходило всё больше смазки, стекавшей по мошонке и пачкающей брюки. 

Своим дыханием андроид холодил Гэвину загривок, медленно, но безостановочно двигаясь в нём, до влажных шлепков, громко и отчётливо разносящихся по комнате. Звуки их секса становились всё разнузданнее по мере того, как RK900 близился к своей кульминации, а чистейшее чувство унижения от того, как сильно Гэвин тёк от происходящего, почти доводило мужчину до слёз, но вместе с тем и заставляло ещё сильнее сжиматься на члене андроида.

Детектив дышал тяжело и часто, как загнанный скакун, и в какой-то момент по собственной воле вмялся лицом в диван, стремясь заглушить стоны, но RK900 заранее просёк его намерение и сгрёб за волосы, вынуждая задрать голову и стонать в полный голос.

— Что такое? Вы ещё крепче меня сжали... Не сдерживайтесь. Покажите, как сильно вам нравится.

Гэвин прохрипел:

— _...Пошёл ты_.

RK900 ухмыльнулся и провёл языком от края его подбородка до скулы, пробуя на вкус пот и слёзы, страх и наслаждение. Феромоны волнами исходили от детектива, и RK900 улавливал их, просто анализируя его запах.

Чем дальше, тем сложнее Гэвину становилось управлять собственным дыханием. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что звуки их траха хоть немного маскируют жалобные охи и вздохи, которые таки вырывались у него, вопреки всем усилиям. 

Как минимум одна из царапин у него на лице опять начала кровоточить, когда RK900 обхватил его рукой за шею, поигрывая с забинтованным порезом.

— Я знаю, что вы меня хотите, Гэвин... Я могу вас защитить. Ненавидьте меня сколько угодно, но я знаю, что для вас лучше. Знаю, как вам больше нравится. Чувствую, насколько вам по вкусу то, что _сейчас_ происходит.

Андроид сомкнул руку на его члене — горячем и скользком от обильно сочащегося преякулята, и влажное хлюпанье от усилившегося сжатия заставило Гэвина завыть сродни раненому животному.

Безудержные толчки в руку андроида, который в свою очередь разнузданно и влажно трахал его, неумолимо довели Гэвина до критической точки, и он с тихим загнанным стоном кончил, прокусив губу до крови и спуская андроиду в ладонь. Он отчаянно хватал воздух ртом, по щекам катились слёзы, щипая царапины сквозь расхлябанные повязки.

— Хороший мальчик... А теперь моя очередь.

RK900 излился в него со звучным выдохом, наполняя до краёв, и вышел из сверхчувствительного трепещущего отверстия.

Гэвин попытался, конечно, не дать жидкости вытечь, крепко сжав ягодицы, однако RK900 тут же раздвинул их, чтобы полюбоваться зиянием самолично разъёбанной дырки. Аналог спермы уже начинал подтекать наружу, и Гэвин ощутил жаркую волну стыда по коже, когда эта жидкость поползла у него по внутренней стороне бедра, затем капая на деревянный пол и образуя лужицу.

— А ну, развязал меня, быстро, уебан, — Гэвин попытался высказать это устрашающе, да только голос, как и тело, дрожал от мощи пережитого оргазма. 

RK900 застегнул на себе штаны и только усмехнулся над выпадом человека.

— Думаю, на сегодня вы усвоили урок, — с этим от снял ремень с запястий Гэвина, натёртых и покрасневших. 

Крупные ладони схватили Гэвина за бёдра поверх лиловых синяков, оставленных несколько минут назад, и подтащили немного назад, так что Гэвин уже мог бы опустить ступни на пол — и встать чуть ли не в лужицу искусственной спермы на полу.

Андроид не двигался с места, наблюдая за Гэвином, отчаянно краснеющим при виде того количества спермы, что осталась на полу и всё ещё продолжала вытекать у него из заднего прохода всякий раз, как он наклонялся за разбросанной одеждой. 

Уходя к себе в спальню, детектив остановился уже у самой двери, обернувшись на андроида. 

— Мы не закончили, Девятка. Даже не рассчитывай. 

— Вы абсолютно правы, Гэвин.

Детектив невольно содрогнулся от интонации, которой были произнесены эти слова. 

RK900 улыбнулся удаляющемуся в темноту силуэту.  
— Сладких снов.

***

«Сладких снов», — сказал так, как будто и не знал, что в последнее время только он один Гэвину и снился. 

Детектив лёг на кровать, уставившись в темноту.

Он и сам не знал, пугает ли его тот факт, что RK900 видит его насквозь и воспользуется этим в собственных интересах.

Не знал, испытывает ли облегчение по тому поводу, что кто-то наконец увидел, какой он извращенец, и при этом не поспешил со смехом убраться от него подальше.

Но в одном Гэвин был уверен точно.

_Это только начало._


End file.
